


Ensemble Stars x North Korea: Another Victory for Yumenosaki

by hellonazunyan



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), enstars
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, M/M, North Korea, enstars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18467704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellonazunyan/pseuds/hellonazunyan
Summary: After being invited by a mysterious North Korean noble Knights venture to North Korea to experience their last adventure!





	Ensemble Stars x North Korea: Another Victory for Yumenosaki

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emy/gifts), [Soso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso/gifts), [LuH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuH/gifts), [my weeb friends](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+weeb+friends).



> Y'all thought I was gone but to say it in the words of my own idol, the pokemon go song kid from a few years ago, "I'm back!"

After the student council had approved their trip to North Korea, Knights were getting ready to actually take on the journey. Tsukasa was a bit concerned because he had heard a lot of dark stories about North Korea, like them not allowing their citizens to actually leave the country or some tourists even getting sent to labor camps and eventually dying there, but Leo and Ritsu were so excited to finally get to meet their biggest Idol, Kim Jong-un, that he decided to not mention any of it to the others. He did not understand why someone would actually idolize a dictator, but then again we are talking about Leo and Ritsu here, and nobody understands those two. Especially not Tsukasa.

After what felt like 4 years of travelling by plane, eating lots of Toblerone and watching Izumi and Leo work on their "Rainbow MLP Pony x Cat fursuits", the five elegant gentlemen finally arrived in North Korea. "So this is the Democratic People's Republic of Korea." , Arashi exclaimed, "It's a bit old-fashioned but I think we can work with this!" Knights proceeded to look for their hotel, which was not a hard task since there is only one hotel in North Korea that'd be sufficient enough for the famed Yumenosaki idol unit Knights.

The first thing Tsukasa noticed were the ugly posters with North Korean soldiers, the second was the lack of hotel staff. The only people he saw were a female receptionist, who surprisingly looked a lot like Anzu-san and two guards in green military uniforms. Those guards just stared at them, watching their every move and just waiting for them to make a wrong move. The Yumenosaki students quickly went to their rooms, where Tsukasa at least felt a bit safer. He shared a room with his idol Sena-senpai, who probably hated him but then again Izumi hates everyone except for Makoto.

Suddenly Tsukasa heard a loud "VROOOOOOOOM, VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM ÖwÖ". By the pitch of that statement it had to be a wild loli, but something didn't add up. He could also hear very loud, bass-boosted nightcore of their own songs. "IT CAN'T BE!!! KIM JONG-UN-SAMA!!!" Leo screamed, and jumped out of the window with Ritsu in tow. Tsukasa was happy for them, his idols were finally able to meet their idol. Since Tsukasa is a polite, young gentleman he obviously took the stairs, with Izumi taking the elevator and Arashi jumping out of the window to follow Leo and Ritsu. Soon all of Knights were assembled before the Chairman of the Workers' Party of Korea, who was sitting in a red Ferrari,that sparkled under the sun, and wearing blue jeans and a cowboy hat. "UwU you must be Knights! My favorite idol unit OwO!! Tsukasa-chan-san is sooooooo cuteeee~..." he said. A bit shocked by that sudden compliment by the Supreme Leader of North Korea , and also startled by his loli voice Tsukasa started blushing fifty shades of red.

"Look out, I think Kim Jong-Un likes you. Here he comes!" Ritsu said in a girly tone. After that Kim Jong-un started slowly walking towards Tsukasa. "Goodness, boy, you're a shameless capitalist OwO!" Knowing exactly that Kim Jong-un was flirting with him, all whilst a metal cover of Article of Faith was playing from Kim's car radio, Tsukasa replied, "Who's your friend? Or are that the tormented screams of the people you put into your shady labor camps?" Kim Jong-un was already taken by Tsukasa's flirtatious words and said "Boy, you're as quick as you have money UwU ." Tsukasa was weirded out by the North Korean dictator who was obviously trying to woo him. The North Korean Leader ordered his people to take the red-haired rich kid to his Kumusun palace. 

The rest of Knights just continued to go on with their day, which consisted of Izumi actually taking time out of his day to try to help the North Korean people, Arashi taking way too many selfies and Leo and Ritsu building a statue for their hero. Meanwhile Tsukasa was being put into a black, frilly maid dress. "I do not like this, if you could be so kind to refrain from taking this any further Sir Kim Jong-un" he pleaded. "UwU, do you really think I, the mighty North Korean Leader, would stop taking what I want. What I want is your sweet shota bubble butt Tsukasa, you are the only reason why I even invited Knights to come to my beautiful country OwO" he laughed manically, like an evil dictator would. Then he proceeded to pet Tsukasa and said "Filthy capitalists like you turn me on, Tsukasa." Tsukasa was beyond confused, he didn't know what was actually happening to him in that moment. He was just hoping that his senpais from Knights would soon arrive to rescue him.

In the meantime Izumi had been caught and taken to a labor camp, Leo and Ritsu were now painting the statue, and Arashi was taking pictures of the North Korean food to put them on his Instagram.

After a few hours the sun disappeared and let the moon rule over North Korea. "With all my honesty, Tsukasa-chan, you look as beautiful as a jewel stone" Kim Jong-un complimented the teen, " After this endless time of longing, you will finally be mine!" Then he tried to do the Yuno Gasai yandere pose, but failed and conveniently fell out of the window that had been right behind him this whole time. Tsukasa saw this as his opportunity to take over North Korea and become their new leader and ordered the North Korean guards to free him of his shackles to declare himself as their new dictator.

"This hideous and corrupt country will bloom under my rule. We will turn North Korea into a great capitalistic nation" he explained, "but first we have to remove those ugly posters." Step by step he turned North Korea into a modern country by making peace with South Korea, accepting idol culture, allowing people to express their opinions freely and freeing everyone, including Izumi, from labor camps. He even established elections and a democratic system of government.

The North Korean people hailed Tsukasa as their hero. They erected countless statues of him, and even created a new religion just to worship him. Leo and Ritsu were sad that their idol died and fled to Russia to escape the prosecution of everyone who helped Kim Jong-un. Izumi became Tsukasa's second-in-command, since he tried to help the North Korean people. And Arashi became the first North Korean idol. 

Meanwhile the people at Yumenosaki had no idea where Knights went, some of them were sad that their dear friends just disappeared, but in the end nobody really cared. And then Yumenosaki exploded. THE END


End file.
